


Some Things Change, Others Stay the Same

by The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/pseuds/The%20Muse%20of%20Apollo
Summary: Luna does it on purpose.





	Some Things Change, Others Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the Wrackspurts and Nargles drabble competition

Everyone knows that Luna Lovegood, aka Loony, was odd. For most of her life prior to her fourth year, she maintained her odd reputation as a sort of emotional shield against the people who always hurt her and against the crazy father who Luna would always strive to please no matter what. 

In her fourth year, she met Harry Potter and all of a sudden she had friends. Luna had no clue what to do with friends, as she had never had a friend before. Well, that wasn’t true. Ginny Weasley had been her friend, but that had been when they were both really small. 

But with Harry came friends of all shapes and sizes, but Luna loved Harry and Hermione the most. Harry was always kind to her, and when he found out that she was bullied by the wrackspurts, he had fixed the problem -- Luna never found out how, but in January when she came back from holiday, all of the things that had been stolen from her had been returned, and Cho and her posse never bothered Luna again. The Nargles told Luna that it had been Harry who had fixed that problem for her. Hermione was fun to rile up, but the girl was always so kind even if she didn’t believe in Luna’s invisible animals. 

In her fifth year, Harry asked her out on a date to Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party, and she said yes. Luna had a fabulous time and afterward, Harry had kissed her. He had been so shy and cute that Luna just had to kiss him a second time after he pulled away with a blush. Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend, and Luna had squeed a bit and kissed him with tongue and everything. Tongues were weird things, but it sure felt good. 

The next morning, Luna sat next to her boyfriend at breakfast, and things changed again. When Harry told Hermione that he and Luna were going out, Luna could see the disappointment on Hermione’s face as clear as day. Luna couldn’t stand to have her new friend hurt because of something she did. 

Later that morning, Luna cornered Hermione and came up with a plan. Needless to say, Hermione was shocked that Luna would suggest sharing Harry, but after talking about it, Luna got the older girl to agree.

By the time Voldemort was in the ground, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were in love with each other and Luna knew that it would be forever. After they finished their Hogwarts Education (a year late for Harry and Hermione), they moved together into a flat and started to live the rest of their lives.

There was one thing that never changed though. Luna would always love messing with Hermione. 

Sometimes it was as simple as “The Nargles told me you lost your favorite hair clip and that it’s now between the cushions on the sofa.” The look on her lover’s face was always quite interesting because no matter how much Hermione loved Luna, she would never believe in Luna’s invisible creatures. And Luna knew that.

Hermione would stalk off, muttering about crazy blondes, and then find the hair clip that she’d spent hours trying to find right where Luna had told her it would be. 

Other times, Luna tried to be more subtle.

“Luna, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked, surprised.

Luna bent up and kissed Hermione right on the lips, not caring that Hermione was in her office at the Ministry or that anyone could walk in on them.

“You needed a kiss,” Luna said when she pulled away. With a small smile, she would then kiss Hermione once more and then flounce out of the older girl’s office. 

Later that night when the three of them were lying in bed, Hermione asked, “How did you know I needed a kiss?”

“You did, didn’t you?” Luna asked, innocently. 

“Well, yes. I mean, I’d just had one of the Wizengamot judges overturn one of my cases, so you came at a really good time.”

“Well then, I’m glad.” Luna closed her eyes and burrowed into Harry’s chest with a contented sigh. 

Harry chuckled but said nothing. Hermione smacked him.

“How did she know, Harry? Did you tell her?”

“Of course not, love. You know Luna just knows things.”

“Grrrr.” 

Luna giggled. 

The most fun Luna had, however, was riling Hermione up when she was being too serious. Luna loved Hermione so much, but the girl often worked herself sick. Harry either used sex or his cute puppy eyes to get Hermione to take a break -- Luna liked the sex too -- but Luna had a habit of pissing Hermione off to get her to ease up a bit.

It was always so easy too. All Luna had to do was mention one of her creatures in relation to whatever Hermione was working on, and Hermione would get so angry she wouldn’t be able to concentrate. And then it was just a simple matter of crawling onto Hermoine’s lap and kissing her until she forgot her own name, let alone whatever she had been working on. It had the dual benefit of eliminating Hermione’s anger as well. 

That was always the best part. No matter how much Luna pissed Hermione off, they always ended up hot for one another in the end. It wasn’t something that she had really foreseen when she had suggested that she and Hermione share Harry romantically. She had loved Harry even then. But over time, Hermione had become just as important to Luna, and she knew that it was forever. Luna knew that she’d be 90 years old and would still enjoy making Hermione mad just as much as she did now. After all, the benefits were totally worth it.


End file.
